


An Achievement Hunter Christmas

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: based on a picture by the awesome SamiJen, merry christmas!!, thanks for allowing me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: It's Christmas morning for the AH group! They're celebrating together! What shenanigans will occur?





	An Achievement Hunter Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the inspiration for this fic:
> 
> https://twitter.com/sami_jen/status/945063929746567168

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! Geoffrey, wake up! It's Christmas!" Gavin Free, the excited Brit, and the only one up at the moment, jumped out of bed and ran to Geoff's room. He did the only sensible thing at the time and jumped on the bed. "Merry Christmas, Geoff!"

"OW! Get off of me, you asshole! It's...What time is it, anyway?" Geoff rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that sat on the dresser by his bed. It shone a bright Christmas read and read- "4:00 in the morning?! Fuck, Gavin! That is way too early Go back to sleep, you idiot!" 

"But, Geoffrey, I wanna see if Santa has been yet." Gavin whined.

"Santa is gonna shove a piece of coal up your ass if you don't go back to bed right now." Geoff grumbled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, BITCHESSSS!!" Jeremy ran in the room, wearing his Rimmy Tim onesie gifted from last Christmas, and jumped on the bed between Geoff and Gavin. 

"What the fuck?! Why are you two awake at 4 in the morning?" Geoff complained.

"It's Christmas morning and I wanna play with the new monster truck you got me. Yes, I snooped." Jeremy replied bluntly. 

"God damn it." Geoff groaned. "You two are way too hyper for me right now. Go bother Jack. I'm sure he'll love it. Or better ye, go bother Ryan. I'm sure he'll want to see you both this early." he ended with a smirk.

Jeremy and Gavin looked at each other and slowly backed out of the room. "We're gonna...go bother Jack." Gavin nodded.

"Good call, pal. Sleep well, Geoff." Jeremy waved and they both sprinted outta there.

Geoff sighed and curled back in his bed. "Fucking hell. Finally, some peace and-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, JACK!!" he could hear Team Boston Tea Party yell from Jack's room.

"(sigh) Never mind..." 

~~~~~

3 hours later, the Lads (they managed to drag Michael out of bed, too) ran downstairs to see the Christmas Tree lit and lots of presents under the tree. 

"Santa's been!" Gavin exclaimed, looking at the plate of cookie crumbs on the living room table. 

"Hell yeah! I get presents! Told ya I was on the nice list!" Michael fist-pumped in the air.

Jeremy jumped on the couch and turned on the TV to the 5-hour marathon of Yule Log and Christmas music. He wore a reindeer antler headband to get in the holiday spirit. "Let's pump up the tunes!" 

A few minutes later, the Gents and Lindsay came walking down the stairs, like civilized people. Jack and Ryan wore their Christmas sweaters while everyone just wore cozy and solid colored ones. Jack also wore a Santa hat because Gavin always says that he looks just like Santa.

"Merry Christmas, fuckers!" Geoff exclaimed, now fully awake. "Let's open some presents!"

"YAY!!" Gavin cheered.

"You guys start. I'm gonna get some coffee for me and Lindsay. You all can get your own." Michael smirked and headed for the kitchen.

"Love you, babe!" Lindsay smiled, sitting on the couch and pushing Jeremy off.

"Hap haaaap! Lindsay, why??" Jeremy yelled as he fell on a gift, crushing it. "Oh, shit. I hope that wasn't glass."

"All right, you fucks. Let's get this started. We have a lot of gifts to get through and then, it's time to- Ryan, what the fuck are you doing?" Geoff asked, as Ryan scouted the living room with one of his many pocket knives out.

"...wanna see if that magic fat man is still in here. I put down a 'Santa Trap' last night." Ryan muttered.

"Did you poison the cookies?!" Jack gasped.

"No! That would be too obvious, Jack! I had our fireplace lit with the flames as high as they could go. So, when Santa slid down, his ass would catch fire."

"RYAN! Why'd you do that?!" Gavin asked in shock.

"I have questions for Mr. Claus. Last time he gives me coal, damn it..."

"All right. While Krampus over there laments about now killing a Christmas icon, let's open some gifts! Uh, let's see..."

Michael poked his head from the kitchen. "Who left the hot cocoa packs on the kitchen table?! Clean up, assholes!"

"Fuck you! I left that out for Geoff and I to have in the morning." Jack yelled back.

"...oh. I'll make that, too." Michael replied meekly, slinking back to the kitchen.

Ryan also snuck to the kitchen, but for his own reasons.

Geoff pulled out a gift wrapped with orange paper, topped with a purple bow. "To Jeremy, from Ryan." He tossed it to the Monster Truck.

"Hey, thanks!" Jeremy opened the box to reveal a rimmy tim colored scarf. "I love it! I'll look so stylish this winter! Thanks, Battle Buddy! Uh, Ryan? Where'd you go?" Jeremy asked, putting on the scarf.

"RYAN! YOU FUCK! GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE COOKIES!" they could hear Michael yell.

Ryan ran in the living room with a plate of Christmas cookies, a gingerbread leg sticking out of his mouth.

"They're mine now! All mine!" Ryan screamed with his mouth full of cookie. He finished the cookie and turned to Jeremy. "Hey, you got the scarf. Glad you like it!"

"It's perfect, Ryan. Thanks! Can I have a cookie?" Jeremy asked sweetly. 

Ryan put the plate in front of him and Jeremy happily took a couple cookies to munch on. But Ryan guarded the plate with his life.

Gavvy was rooting around under the tree for a gift that was for him. He gasped when he saw one, wrapped in gold paper. "To Gavvy boi, from your boi, Micoo. Aw, Micoo!" he cooed.

"Ye, boi?" Michael finally came out of the kitchen and passed Lindsay a cup of coffee. They toasted and shared a sip before Michael went back to the kitchen to get 2 gents their hot cocoa.

"I'm gonna open your lovely gift!" Gavin ripped the wrapping paper making it fly everywhere.

"Gavin! I gotta clean this up later, you idiot!" Geoff exclaimed while a piece of wrapping paper flew past him.

Gavin opened the box with a confused look in his face. It was a string of lights. "Um, Michael? Why the lights? I don't get it."

Michael chuckled while giving Jack and Geoff their hot cocoa. "You'll see." He slowly took out his phone, and sat back next to Lindsay, ready to record whatever was gonna happen.

Ryan finally put down the plate of cookies to open a gift that Michael got him. It was a NERF gun with refills. He instantly glared at Jeremy. "Jeremy, you've been a naughty Monster Truck this year. Now, you must pay by being brought down from Krampus!" 

He aimed the weapon at Jeremy as he screamed and ran around Gavin in "fear". Ryan followed, chasing Jeremy around Gavin. This caused Gavin to be so confused he spun on the spot so much, that he was wrapped and tangled in the Christmas lights.

"Oh, come on, you guys! Wot the hell??? Someone get me outta this mess!" Gavin exclaimed, trying to stretch and wrestle his way out of the lights. Michael saw what he wanted to and took so many pictures of the whole ordeal while laughing his signature "I gotcha!" cackle.

Geoff pointed and laughed. "That might be the funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life! Holy shit!"

Lindsay just shook her head. "Gavin has ruined Christmas and it just started."

Jack shook his head. "This isn't complete yet; hold on. Gavin stay still for a sec."

Gavin grumbled, arms crossed and stood still. "I hate you all."

Michael did a mock gasp. "You hate my gift, boi? I'm hurt! Fuck you!"

Jack put his hot cocoa down on the table and plugged in Gavin's lights. Soon, Gavin was shining brighter than Rudolph.

"NOW it's complete." Jack chuckled.

"You guys suck!" Gavin groaned.

"Nah. You love us." Ryan took a selfie with him. "That's for Instagram. Merry Christmas!"

"Piss off!"

Yes, this was truly a very typical Achievement Hunter Christmas.


End file.
